Reincarnation
by FluffyEssence
Summary: The war is won, everyone is dead. All the Shinobi are reincarnated into a world of magic, but those two together have side effects. Team 7 meet Harry Potter, and together they journey to Hogwarts and go on brave adventures to save the wizarding world. With Hogwarts on their side, nothing can go wrong. Or can it?
1. 1 Life After Death

**Chapter 1**

**Life After Death**

* * *

Sakura managed to open her eyes. _Is it all over?_

She thought about the war, Sasuke's rage, Naruto's uncontrollable Power and all her friend's deaths.

She tried to summon her remaining strength but had none left. _Maybe it was meant to be like this..._

A tear escaped her eye as she closed it. She heard distant footsteps, and as she drifted away to death, heard a man shout foreign words.

But if this was death, it was very strange. Sakura had expected to black out, she didn't think she would still be thinking. It hurt her head trying to think, so she slept.

Hours later, Sakura awoke feeling sore and weak. She looked around, unfamiliar with the place she was in. She raised her head, and what she saw made her extremely shocked. She had the body of a child, and long pink hair. _Could I have gone back in time? _

She got up and looked around the room she was in. There was a bed, a large cupboard, a drawer and a desk.

"What's going on?" she whispered, to no one. But what came out of her mouth also shocked her. Her voice was different, it was squeaky.

She walked over to a window, and as she took in her reflection, looked outside. From what she saw, she could tell she was in a double story house, there were cars a road, more houses and a small park.

She took a deep breath as she sat on her bed and tried to figure out what had happened.

_I died... Wait, did I? If this was death, it's not what I thought it would be like, maybe it's a dream. A very, unusual dream. _

Sakura pinched herself very hard and whimpered. It hurt. _So, I'm __not __ in a dream. But it isn't death either._

At that moment, a woman walked in. Sakura jumped and prepared to attack/defend herself. She noticed she had gotten more slow and the woman just smiled.

"Are you okay Siera? It sounded like you hurt yourself-again- are you still practising your fighting?" Asked the woman.

"Who are you?" asked Sakura. "and why did you call me that?"

The woman frowned. "Darling, I really think you should have a rest, you're always training." said The woman.

"What the hell are you going on about? and you still haven't told me who you are!" shouted Sakura. She was so confused it was shocking her.

"Darling?" said the woman, shocked. She looked in Sakura's green eyes, "Are you felling well? Did you hit your head? I'm your mother Tara Wething, remember?"

Sakura didn't answer, anger and confusesment still showing on her face.

"Honey! come in here, something's happened!" shrieked the woman. Something wasn't wrong with her daughter and it could possibly be life threatening.

Sakura was bewildered. _No, seriously. Where the hell am I? and what am I doing here? And what the hell if this lady going on about?!_

A man entered, smiling. He looked at his wife's face and his "daughter"'s face and frowned.

"Yes Tara?" he asked.

"Derreck honey, I think Sierra has amnesia.." she said quietly.

Derreck's eyes widened. "What?" he asked. "I'm a nurse, I can tell the symptoms." she told her husband.

"I know you are, should we take her to the hospital?" he asked.

"Yes, but be gentle, she might get scared, she might have..._forgotten _us." said Tara sadly, tears brimming her eyes.

"What the hell is going on! get away from me, tell me who you are!" Sakura shouted.

"Darling, it's me your father, Derreck." he said trying to smile.

Don't even lie! My parents are dead!" Sakura said.

Derreck and Tara looked at each other. What could've brought their daughter to think this?

"no darling, look. We'll take you to the hospital, and doctors will try to restore your memory, we promise we won't hurt you." said Derreck.

Sakura looked at the two adults, they both had tears brimming their eyes, and they had looks of genuine shock and sadness. _Could they be telling the truth? I might find answers if I go with them.._

"Fine. I'll come with you's to the hospital. But I want answers when we get back." she said.

Derreck and Tara remained silent but nodded.

At the Hospital, Sakura sat on one of the beds and waited. Would she still be able to use her nin-jutsu, genjutsu? Would she still have everything Tsunade taught her? And what happend to Naruto and Sasuke? Could they be near her? Could something similar have happened to them too?

She snapped out of her thoughts when the door shut open and then closed. A woman walked in, Sakura could sense some weird chakra in her. Could this lady be a ninja, but if she was, why was her chakra so weak and different.

"Are you a ninja?" asked Sakura, bluntly.

The woman blinked. "What?" she asked.

"I can sense a different type of chakra coming from you." she said again, like this was the most obvious thing.

The woman stared. She got something from her pocket. A stick, a nice one though. And raised it to her Sakura.

"What are you doing? You'd better not try to hurt me or I'll perform some Ninjutsu on you!" she shouted.

"Legilimency!" shouted the woman. Sakura tried to move, but too late. She felt weird, as if someone was looking through her memories and thoughts.

_I don't want you to see my memories, their painful. _

She tried to push the intruder out of her head, and surprisingly, succeeded.

The woman, was sent flying across the room.

"How dare you look at my thoughts! I think you should have a taste of my Genjutsu!" . Sakura moved her hands in a type of way and the room changed, they were in a forest. The woman was tied up. She tried to escape, then a snake slithere towards her. The woman screamed.

"No! no! Please!" shouted the woman.

Sakura stopped it.

"Don't ever do that again." growled Sakura.

The woman nodded furiously.

"J-just wait here... I-i'll bring s-someone more professional.." the woman trembled.

"That would be good thank you." said Sakura, happily sitting back down.

Moments later the woman stood at the door with a man. He had a white beard, he wore a cloak, had half moon spectacles, and twinkling eyes.

The man got out a stick also, but pointed it at the closed door. The door locked.

"Hello, Haruno Sakura." he smiled warmly, sitting at the end of her bed.

"Your voice... It's familiar. And how do you know who I am? No one seems to." said Sakura.

"That is a story for another time, my dear. I have both good and bad news, but first allow me to introduce myself. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am a wizard." he said.

Sakura's eyes widened. "The bad news first please." she said.

"You are unfamiliar with where you are, am I right? Well, I guess I should tell you now. Alright, I was there when everyone was dying, dead weak. What I mean is, Madara was killed, finally. By none other than Naruto and Sasuke. But they too were at the state of dying like you. I just finished explaining to both of them too. I arrived there just in time, as a wizard, and was able to save everyone. They would have been saved already. But I just helped, now you are all close by, instead of around the world."

"So what you're saying so far, is that you were the one that said those foreign words?" asked Sakura.

"Yes. If I hadn't been there, Ino could have gone to Australia, Shikamaru to America, Naruto to Canada. You never know, but thank goodness I did get there, as you have been reincarnated." he said.

"Reincarnated?" Sakura asked, shocked. "Wait, shouldn't I be a baby then? why am I..."

"turning 11, dear."

"Yeah, why am I 11?" she asked.

Dumbledore smiled. "For everyone, Time chooses to pass to a certain age,where they are most needed. Time has chosen 11 for mostly all of you. However you sensei is 21 and currently working at a school."

"K-kakashi sensei!?" Said Sakura. "W-wait how do you know all of this?" asked Sakura.

"You're the first one to ask me that. And finally too, Think Sakura, once some one dies, they are reincarnated, very few have memories of their past lives though, that's one of the things I added, so you still have memories of your past. I had two lives, but once I died in the Ninja world, my soul travelled, to my second life." said Dumbledore.

"You were a ninja? Did I know you?" Asked Sakura.

"Yes you did, I was very popular, in fact I was even known by the Kage's." He said.

"Even the Hokage?" Asked Sakura.

"Actually, I knew the Hokage more than he knew himself." said Dumbledore.

"Hm... Let me think, let me think.. Oh! I know-!" Sakura gasped. "H-hokage sama?"

"Yes Sakura, I am the reincarnated Hokage of the leaf village."

* * *

**Hey! Did you like it?**

**My story Our Melody, is currently on hold, and I'm also writing a "Reading the books" fanfic, i'll be re writing from my old account, and posting it on this account :3**


	2. 2 Gringotts and Friends

**Chapter 2**

**Gringotts and Friends**

* * *

Previously: _Sakura gasped. "H-hokage sama?"_

_"Yes Sakura, I am the reincarnated Hokage of the leaf village."_

Sakura became silent.

"But just call me Dumbledore in this life." Said Dumbledore.

Sakura nodded.

"Now, there is one more thing I'd like to tell you. When I did that spell, I gave everyone powers, not Ninjutsu or magic, no you all already have that. I gave you abilities that only yous will have and will be able to pass on to your children. I did not choose your powers, they chose you. You will find you have powers that suit you. So will everyone else.

"Hoka-I mean Dumbledore sama,"

"Just Dumbledore, they do not use honorifics here"

"How will I use these powers? How will I find out what they are?" she asked.

"Ah, when you are in great peril, which may happen to you oftenly, then your powers will reveal themself. Depending on what they are, they might show them self whenever someone teases you or bullies you." said Dumbledore.

"Oh.. And where are Naruto and the others? where can I find them?" Sakura asked.

"I will get to that in a moment, Sakura I will give you an option. In this life, you have birth parents, but at the same time they aren't even related to you. So you can choose, Live on your own, or live with a family? Which one." Asked Dumbledore.

"I- I want to live on my own." said Sakura.

"Very well, I will erase Mr and Mrs Wething's memories. Also you may change your name or keep it, but I must warn you, pink hair and foreign name's could get you bullied at school."

"School?" asked Sakura.

"Well yes, theres a reason for all this. There is a man, everyone fears, his name is Voldemort. I believe I have a theory of something." Dumbledore said.

"Yes? what is it?"

"I believe Voldemort is Orochimaru's reincarnation. However Voldemort wont die easily this time either. He seems to have learnt from his mistakes, and now he has made objectives, His followers are called "Death Eaters". We -The Light side- are at an advantage, you are ninja, you always will be. And now, we have the strongest of the ninja's back with us, we should be able to take him down easily.

Sakura's eyes widened. _Great! they were starting a new life and now...this!_

"Anything else Dumbledore?" asked Sakura.

"Ah yes, I said one, but really theres thousands of things I must tell you. I won't tell you all of them now, they can wait. But I have done something purposely...I gave three of you an important heritage. I own a school, and there were four founders of that school. Sakura, you are one of the four founder's heirs. Hogwarts, -thats the name of the school- will always be on your side.

"I think thats it." said Dumbledore standing up.

"Wait, so what about missions?" asked Sakura.

"Ah yes, I have a mission for you, Sasuke and Naruto. I'd like you to keep an eye on a certain boy. The one Voldemort is after. His name is Harry Potter and he is known as the boy who lived. That is all. "

"How will I find him?" asked Sakura as Dumbledore started to leave.

"Remember this, Little Whinging, 4 Privet Drive,I have already placed someone there, but she cant do much. Her name is Arabella Figg. It can be a sort of training, getting used to your new body. You still have everything from your past life."

"Yes sir."

_Finally, I can explore and train. Hmm.. Should I find Naruto and Sasuke first? Or should I go straight there? I'll go there. _

Sakura walked along a path, she was trying to blend in but she was just urging to jump on the roof's.

Hmm... No one would see her right? She is a ninja after all.

_I should ask someone where Little whinging is though._

She walked over to a squat little woman.

"Hello. Could you please tell me what direction Little Whinging is?" she asked,sweetly.

"Oh just go straight ahead, and you will reach a park. That's Mongolia, then go through the tunnel left to the round about and that Little Whinging." The woman smiled.

"Thank you!" Sakura said. She ran, and to her surprise was actually faster than she used to be. In less than 5 seconds she reached Mongolia and took in her surroundings.

_I think I'm getting closer. _She went through the tunnel and left on the round about. There was a sign, which read: Privet Drive, and had an arrow pointing left, which is the direction Sakura went.

Soon she entered an area where all the houses where the same, all the front lawns where cut neatly, but 4 Privet Drive was the best looking one. However it had an extremely ugly car.

A fat boy passed her riding a scooter and eating ice-cream, staring at her. Ugh, he would die if he tried becoming a ninja.

However, the boy wasn't looking where he was going and crashed into a poor old lady who was already on crutches.

Sakura stood there in shock. "You idiot! Instead of staring at my hair!-" However when Sakura saw her hair it was red. _What the hell?_

"Shut up! I wasn't looking at your hair! I'll beat you up for calling me names." said the boy.

Sakura raised her eyebrows. She went over to the lady who was screaming in agony, and helped her up, as she was about to take the woman to her home, the fat boy tried attacking her from behind. However, Sakura turned ,grabbed his fat fist, and twisted it.

"OUCH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ARM?!ARGHHH IT HURTS IM GONNA DIE!" the boy went screaming and running back home. Sakura watched him enter a home. She looked closely, that 4 Privet Drive! Could that be Harry Potter? God save her if it was.

She turned back to the old lady and allowed her to lean on her. Sakura walked slowly to the house the lady pointed to. It was just a few houses from Privet Drive. As they entered the lady's house, Sakura laid her down, and made her tea in her own home.

"Whats your name?" asked the Lady.

"my name is Sakura." she said Calming down.

"May I ask, but is your hair naturally blue?" asked the woman.

"What do you mean-?" Sakura looked over at her hair, it _was _blue! But it was red just a moment ago!

"That's weird, I was born with pink hair, then it changed red when that boy annoyed me.. and now it's blue." said Sakura.

The woman looked bewildered.

"you don't believe me?" asked Sakura.

"Are you a witch?" the woman asked in a really quiet whisper. Sakura heard.

"Is that what you call it here? But I guess so, Dumbledore never told me, he said he was a wizard though. But I'm really a ninja." said Sakura.

"Are you a witch too?"

"I'm a squib. I have magical parents but I can't perform magic, Squibs are quite rare." said the lady.

"What's your name?" asked Sakura.

"Arabella Figg, but just call me Ms Figg." said Mrs Figg, she looked worried.

"What's wrong?" Asked Sakura.

"Oh it's just that there's this boy, and I know his aunt and uncle are bit abusive, every year on their son's birthday, they leave the boy here. My legs broken, so how am I supposed to care for him now?" She asked, but not expecting an answer.

"I can heal it." said Sakura.

"No, it's not worth the risk. You'll get your wand snapped in half." said Ms Figg.

"I don' have a wand..Just watch" said Sakura. She walked over to Ms Figg and placed her hand over her broken leg. A blue glow emitted from Sakura's hand as she moved it around and done all sorts of stuff. A minute later, Ms Figg was walking on her legs without crutches. Ms Figg got over her shock.

"I'd better call Petunia and tell her to bring Harry over before it's too late." said Ms Figg.

"Harry? as In Harry _Potter_?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, where do you live?" asked Ms Figg curiously.

"Oh.. i dont have a home." said Sakura.

"Well, you can live with me." said Ms Figg.

"Alright. It'll be easier to do my mission that way." said Sakura.

"Mission?" asked Ms Figg.

"Can't tell you. Ninja rule." said Sakura.

"Alright, but now when Harry comes over I don't want you asking him anything about his parents. Go out an play with him if you want. He doesn't know he's a wizard. So careful what you say." said Ms Figg.

"Alright." said Sakura. "I'm going outside. My team mates should find it easier finding me that way."

Sakura went into the front lawn. She climbed the tallest tree she could find and sat. It was still early in the morning. She saw 4 Privet Drive and sneaked into their backyard. Sakura watched from the window in the backyard and saw a boy with messy black hair and round glasses enter the kitchen. She leaned closer to try and hear what the lady with brown hair said to him.

"Cook the bacon and try not to burn anything" she snapped.

"Yes aunt petunia." the boy said. Sakura noticed a hint of sadness.

She listened for a while until the part where Ms Figgs called.

"Go on. Lave before the Polkisses get here!" The Uncle snapped.

The boy went upstairs to get ready.

"Hn" said a voice from behind.

Sakura turned around to see a smirking Sasuke leaning coolly against the wall.

"Sasuke!"Said Sakura. She jumped up and hugged him.

"Hey." he said.

"Where's Naruto?" she asked.

"RIGHT HERE!" Shoute a voice that made the Dursley's jump and look out.

"Hn Dobe" Sasuke said.

"Did you speak to Hokage sama?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah." said Sasuke. "He showed me a place called Diagon Alley. I'm supposed to show it to you and the Potter boy. Have you seen him?"

"Yeah I have. I met his cousin though. Stupid , fat pig. Broke this old ladies leg, so I called him stupid. I was about to take the lady to her house,he tried punching me from behind-"

Sasuke's smirk widened, and his eyes twinkled.

"-so I grabbed his fist and broke his arm. I'd like to see him use that on anyone again." Sakura said glaring at the fat boy who was being cooed by his mother while she wrapped a sling around his arm.

"What happened after that?" asked Sasuke.

"I took the lady home. Turns out she's a squib, she has magical parents but she cant do magic. Hokage sama said she wasn't really helpful, because all she could do was contact them. He sent us on this mission so we can look after the kid properly. Just try being his friend."

"Have you met him yet?" asked Naruto.

"No. Just his fat cousin."

Naruto bust out laughing. Sasuke and Sakura looked at him weirdly.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"His-his n-name!" said Naruto, clutching his stomach.

"How do you know his-? nevermind. Forgot." said Sakura.

"What's his name?" asked Sasuke.

"D-dudley." aid Naruto, still chuckling.

Sasuke snorted. Sakura covered her mouth giggling.

Naruto jumped up. "Potter's leaving."

"Let's go." said Sasuke, already climbing a tree.

The trio arrived at a tree in front of Ms Figgs house.

They waited for Harry to enter, then they would all come in and hang out with Harry. That was the plan.

Sakura hopped down, followed by Naruto then Sasuke. She opened the front door and walked in with them.

"I'm back!" said Sakura. She appeared in the living room.

"Oh, hello." said Sakura,smiling. Harry looked up,startled.

"Hi." he said shyly.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked.

"Harry.."

"Nice name. I'm Sakura. This is Sasuke and this is Naruto." Sakura said cheerfully,holding out a hand. Harry shook it.

"Hi." said Sasuke.

"Hey!" said Naruto cheerfully. "Wanna hang out?"

Harry turned around,expecting to see someone else. But no one else was there.

"Sure."

"Okay! lets go to the park" said Sakura.

The days that followed,Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto all became very close. Naruto was the closest to him though,as they both had the same past.

One day Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto sat in Harry's backyard, unkown to the Dursley's.

"BOY GET THE MAIL" shouted Vernon.

"I'll be right back" Harry told them.

"I'll come." said Naruto

Harry nodded. He trusted them enough not to get caught.

Sakura and Sasuke waited outside while he and Naruto went downstairs.

Harry picked up the mail and was about to give it to uncle Vernon when one of them caught his eye.

He gave it to Naruto. "Go to the backyard. Knowing the Dursley's, they won't let me read it.

Naruto nodded, grabbed the letter and sped off silently.

Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto alll stared at the envelope. It was thick, and was perfectly detailed.

_Harry J. Potter _

_4 Privet Drive_

_The cupboard under the stairs. _

They each guessed what it could be.

"Maybe it's a prank?" suggested Naruto.

"No it can't be, It even say's where he sleeps. and only we know that." Said Sakura.

"Look at that stamp." said Sasuke. They all stared at it. There was a lion, a badger, a snake, and a raven.

Harry soon arrived, and as they sat in the corner of the backyard where no one could see them, they opened it.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL _  
_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _  
_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

"Wow" said Sasuke in shock.

Dear_ Mr. Potter, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _  
_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall _  
_Deputy Headmistress _

_"_What do they mean they await your _owl_?" asked Sakura.

"Dunno" shrugged Harry, still shocked. He hadn't believed any of it, but then the trio decided to tell him everything. From their reincarnation to now.

Harry sat, even more shocked. He got Sakura to perform a genjutsu of a nice forest, he nodded and accepted it all.

"Hey look, there's more parchment!" said Naruto.

Harry pulled out the extra parchment and as he did, three owls swooped in, gave them letters and left.

"it's our acceptance letters!" said Sakura beaming.

"They'll just say the same thing as Harry's" said Sasuke. "Come on then."

Harry unfolded the parchment and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

"Hn. At least their simple. Do you know what I'd do if I had to wear the Smelting uniform?" said Sasuke, giving a rare shiver.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

"Wow." Said Sakura. "If you look closely, all these authors names suit the subjects"

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

"COOL!" said Harry and Naruto at the same time.

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

"I wouldn't bring a toad" said Sakura. "It'd get lost in a big school."

"I guess a cat would be okay, but what if some one owned a rat?" said Harry thoughtfully.

"So do you all wanna go now?" said Sasuke.

"Where?" asked Naruto.

"Diagon Alley!" said Sakura exasperated.

"Oh yeah" said Naruto,scratching the back of his head."

"Well lets go." said Sakura.

"Wait how do we get there? it's in london." said Harry.

"True.. It's a 3 hour walk."

"We'd need to pack a warm coat, a few cold water bottles and food. We could get lost you know." said Sakura.

"Okay. I guess we should go to Ms Figgs then.

"They all walked to Ms Figgs. "We'll pack 2 small bagpacks."

Harry set the tap on cold and helped Naruto fill heaps of water bottles, he also packed lot's of sandwiches. Then they joined Sasuke and Sakura who were packing four winter jackets and winter gloves.

Sakura kicked the boys out so she could change into jeans and a long sleeve top. The boys too changed into trackies and tee-shirts.

"I'll tell Ms Figg were going then" said Sakura, who came later on, sighing.

"I had to convince her, reminding her that we are ninja's after all, and Harry has been training with us."

"And you're a fast learner too." said Sasuke.

"Yeah, you've already past walking on water." said Naruto cheerfully.

"Anyway, she gave me this phone, and some money in case." said Sakura.

They all went outside. It was still only 8:00 am and they would probably get there at 11:00 or 12:00.

The quartet walked and walked. They had been walking for an hour, and were way out of Privet Drive now. They stopped at a small park and decided to eat.

"What should I do when I get to the Dursleys?" asked Harry.

"Honestly, think about it. You don't consider that place home, so the blood wards have never been working. Once we finish first year at Hogwarts, Me, Sasuke and Sakura will be able to use magic. You can live with us. And will we are waiting for term to start, keep your'e stuff with us at Ms Figgs, and just come over 24/7" said Naruto

"That's a actually a really good plan" said Sakura.

"Yeah" said Sasuke,nodding.

"I guess so then." said Harry Happily.

They all finished resting, and left 1/3 of their stomach empty. The quartet continued to walk, they were in London now.

Sasuke was leading the way. He had an excellent memory and still remembered what Dumbledore told him.

"Here we are." he said.

They all stopped. "Are you sure?" they asked.

"Hurry up and get in or someone might come in. He opened the door, and they all entered, closing it behind them. Lot's of people stared.

"Hello." said Sakura, to bartender. "What;s this place called?" she asked.

The man looked nervous. Sasuke knew why. "Don't worry were wizards, and she's a witch." he said, reassuring him.

"O'kay, well this here is the leaky cauldron." he said, grinning.

"Great, thank you." Said Sasuke.

"Is this the right place then?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, it is." replied Sasuke. "Follow me"

He led them to a door, and as he predicted there was a brick wall and a rubbish bin.

"Now if I remember correctly..." Sasuke muttered something. "I have to tap the bricks in a sort of way, but we need wands."

"Hmm..Don't wands control magic, like keep it stable?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah"

"Well, lets try taping the bricks with our hands because the magic really comes from us, but wands help us use them."

"Okay," said Sasuke. He tried it, and to their surprise it worked. The bricks formed a sort of entry and on the other side was a breath taking magical street.

"Woah" said Naruto.

"Where should we go first?" asked Harry.

"The bank" said Sasuke.

"There's a bank?"

"Yeah, Gringotts, it's run by goblins." he said.

"Goblins?" Harry asked in astonishment.

"Yep, Goblins." Said Sasuke. They walked int a straight line to Gringotts.

They stopped, noticing sign and read it:

_Enter stranger, but take heed _

_Of what awaits the sin of greed _

_For those who take but do not earn, _

_Must pay most dearly in their turn, _

_So if you seek beneath our floors _

_A treasure that was never yours, _

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Wow." Said Sakura. "I would _not _rob this place"

They entered the bank and walked to an available goblin.

"Uh..my friends and I would like to open our vaults." said Sasuke awkwardly.

"Key?" asked the goblin.

"Oh. We don't have keys."

"If you have lost a key or do not have it in possession, we can arrange to make a key for you," said the goblin.

"Okay, how do we do that?"

"You must prove you are who you say you are, and who are you?" asked the goblin.

"I'm Sakura Haruno,"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Harry Potter"

"My, my. you will be in a lot of trouble if you all are imposter's, those are four important people. Very Important people." said the goblin, disbelieving them.

"Okay, so how do we prove it?"

"You take a blood test." said the goblin.

"Alright. can we do it now?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, follow me." said the goblin. They followed him into a room. They each sat down on a stool while they got their blood pricked by a needle.

"One moment." said a goblin as he left the room. He arrived later, holding documents.

"Here, read them. Out loud" said the goblin.

"I'll start" said Sasuke who was opening his file.

**"Sasuke Uchiha Blood test results and heritage:**

**Blood Type: A Positive**

**Ancestry: Salazer Slytherin**

**Abilities: Parselmouth, Fire, Wandless magic, Manipulation,Flying.**

**Familiar: Tiger Snake**

**Item(s): Salazar Slytherin's Locket.**

**Trust Vault: 6956900,02789465 galleons.**

**Heritage: Chamber of Secrets, Hogwarts, Slytherin Manor.**

"Woah.. I'm Slytherin's heir" said Sasuke in amazement.

"Didn't Dumbledore tell you?" asked Sakura.

"What? no. Why, did he tell you I was Slytherins heir?"

"No, but he told me that he made 3 of us the founders heirs."

"Wait three of you? so that would mean someone is already the heir of one of the houses." said Harry thoughtfully.

"Thats true" said Sakura. "Anyway I guess it's my turn"

**"Sakura Haruno Blood test results and heritage**

**Blood Type: B Positive**

**Ancestry: Rowena Ravenclaw**

**Abilities: Word Magic, Wind & Sky, Wandless Magic,Metamorphmagus. **

**Famiiar: Eagle**

**Item(s): Ravenclaws Diadem**

**Trust Vault: 34857349,029398724989 Galleons.**

**Heritage: Ravenclaw Secret Library, Hogwarts, Ravenclaw Manor.**

"Wow...I'm Ravenclaw's... Which means Naruto is either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. I think Hufflepuff." said Sakura.

"Hey!" he said, mock hurt.

"There is nothing wrong with hufflepuff! They are all loyal. Some may not be as bright...but they're loyal." Sakura said.

"I wonder who Gryffindor's heir is though" said Harry.

The others nodded in agreement.

"My turn" said Naruto.

**"Naruto Uzumaki Blood Test Results and Heritage**

**Blood Type: A&B **

**Ancestry: Helga Hufflepuff**

**Abilities: Wandless Magic, Animal Transformation, Electricity,Flying.**

**Familiar: Meerkat**

**Item(s): Hufflepuff Goblet**

**Trust Vault: 9278379827,03902397348 Galleons.**

**Heritage: Room of Requirement, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Manor.**

"That's awesome!" said Naruto. "Go on, read yours Harry."

"Kay" Harry said,

**"Harry Potter Blood Test Results and Heritage.**

**Blood Type: O**

**Ancestry: Godric Gryffindor, Merlin.**

**Abilities: Wandless Magic, Water & Snow, Parselmouth, Flying**

**Familiar: Snowy Owl.**

**Item(s): Gryffindors Sword.**

**Trust Vault: 36201723606434,0487943854674 Galleons.**

**Heritage: Gryffindor secret training grounds/gym, Hogwarts, Gryffindor Manor.**

"NO WAY" said Harry in shock. "_I'm _Gryffindor's heir! That means us four are all heirs!"

"And you're related to Merlin!" Said Sakura. "No way..."

"so when will we have the key ready?" Sasuke asked the goblin.

"Tomorrow," said the Goblin.

"Tommorow?!" said Naruto. "Hmm...Why don't we stay at the leaky cauldron?"

"Hmph, alright." said Sakura.

The quartet got up and left Gringotts.

"Well, Ms Figg _did _give us galleons. Why don't we buy some food for now? We'll sit down and talk." said Sakura.

"Kay" said the three. As they entered the Leaky Cauldron, Sakura took out the phone and tried calling Ms Figg, but it wasn't working.

"I'm just going to go outside to Muggle London for a sec so I can call Ms Figg" she told them. She left the Leaky Cauldron, and re-dialed the number. It rang, and Ms Figg answered.

"Ms Figg." said Sakura.

"Sakura! how are you, did you get there fine?" she asked.

"Yes, I did. Ms Figg, we need to stay at the Leaky cauldron for tonight." Sakura explained what had happened.

"oh, alright. I guess I have no choice. Tell Tom the bartender I said look after you four. I expect Harry won't be returning to the Dursleys then?" she asked.

"No, were moving out next year. We'll be on the road." said Sakura.

"Okay. Take care." said Ms Figg, and she hung up.

Sakura re-entered the pub and they ordered.

"So I was thinking," said Harry. "Next year, when we move out. We can put that spell where it makes the trunk much, much longer, and we can shrink ourselves, and then use it as a motor sort of home? It'll be like a pocket home."

"That's brilliant!" said Sakura. The Quartet continued talking and making plans. They really wanted to become animagi, and Naruto didn't really have to as he already could.

* * *

**Hope you like it! it was quite long, wasn't it. :3**


	3. 3 Diagon Alley & The Mall

**Chapter 3**

**Diagon Alley & The Mall**

* * *

Sakura awoke in her room. She looked around, then remembered yesterday's events. She checked the time on her watch and got up. She got dressed and went down for breakfast. None of the others were awake yet, so she sat down, thinking about her past life.

Soon, the other three came down, yawning and stretching. Naruto got into an argument with the bartender Tom, about the menu. Naruto suggested they make Ramen, but Tom insisted he didn't make foreign food.

Later they all left for Gringotts again. When they entered, the talked to the same Goblin as yesterday. He gave them their keys which were very elegantly decorated.

Sasuke's was silver with an emerald gem, Sakura's was Bronze with a sapphire, Naruto's was black with a yellow gemstone, and Harry's was gold with a ruby.

The Goblin took them each down to their vaults. They each extracted an appropriate amount of Galleons, sickles and knuts and then headed down Diagon Alley.

The first shop they entered was Madam Malkin's. They each stood on a stool waiting for Madam Malkin to finish off another boy.

"Hello. My name's Draco Malfoy."The boy drawled.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. This is Sasuke Uchiha, this Naruto Uzumaki and this is Harry Potter."

"_Harry Potter?_"asked the boy. "Well, you must have heard of my families name." the boy said in a superior tone.

Harry looked awkwardly at the boy. "No, I haven't actually."

"You haven't heard of the _Malfoys_?" he asked in astonishment.

"No, he hasn't. He was raised by muggles." said Sakura, exasperated.

"_Muggles? _Poor you. How were they?"

"Horrible." said Naruto,frowning.

"Of course they were. Muggles are all mean and dumb."said Draco.

"That just prejudice. Not all Muggls are bad. Just the Dursleys" said Sakura, now very annoyed.

"anyway, what house do you think you'll be in? I'm in Slytherin for sure, it would be nightmare if I ended up in Hufflepuff." said Draco.

"I think I'll be in Hufflepuff. And trust me, we would be glad not to have you" said Naruto,shaking in rage.

Draco scowled.

"I'm in Slytherin for sure" said Sasuke coolly.

"I'll be Ravenclaw"

"I'm Gryffindor"

"Well, you'd better control that friend of yours. Who knows, my father could get you expelled before you even step foot into that school" sneered Draco, leaving the shop.

"Oooh if he knew who we really are..." Said Naruto pummelling his fist.

The four finished with their robes and continued to buy their things.

They entered nearly every shop except for Ollivander's.

"I don't think it's necessary, first of all, we have wandless magic. Second, without wand's the Ministry can't put the trace on us, since they register our wands." said Sakura.

"And even if they could, they couldn't expel us from Hogwarts" said Harry,happily.

"True" said Sasuke, thoughtfully.

"I hate that kid!" said Naruto. He wasn't in a good mood at all.

"So do I. Now all's left is the pet shop." said Sakura.

"Hey, don't we already have familiars?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, mine was a snowy owl. Do you think it's a certain owl?" Harry asked.

"I think so. Mine was an eagle" said Sakura.

"Mine was meerkat. What's a meerkat?" asked Naruto.

"Mine was a tiger snake. Dobe. A meerkat is this." said Sasuke, pointing to one in a cage.

"They're so cute!" said Naruto happily.

The four separated in the shop.

Sakura felt a vibe coming from her chest. It was pulling her to the right side of the shop. She could feel it getting stronger and stronger. Finally, she reached a cage. There were only a few eagles. Two of them were shy, while one stood at the very front.

"Hello there" said Sakura. She opened the cage and allowed the Eagle to come out. She closed it and the Eagle sat on a shelf across her.

"you're a boy." said Sakura. "I like you, want me to take you home with me?".

The Eagle made a sound and nodded happily.

It flew over to Sakura and sat perched on her shoulder. She stroked it and waited for the rest to find their familiars.

Sasuke felt a vibe pulling him to the very back of the room. He stopped walking, looking around. He noticed there were all snakes here.

"_Hello." _he said to a Tiger Snake. "_What's your name?"_

"_My name is Tigris. I feel a strong energy coming from you." _

"_My name is Sasuke. I believe you are my familiar?" _

_"Yes, and you are my master"_

_"I shall take you home with me. However, I will warn you, my friends have pets that you would want to prey on, do not harm them. Also careful with what you say, one of my friends are also Parselmouth. Understood?" _

The snake nodded it's head. Sasuke unlocked it's cage and allowed her slither into his clothes. He walked over to the counter with Sakura, waiting for the Naruto and Harry.

Naruto was playing with the meerkats when one of them caught his attention.

"Hey there lil' fella!" he said,cheerfully.

The baby meerkat jumped up and down cheerfully.

"I like you," Naruto said, unlocking the cage. He allowed the meerkat to jump onto his hand before he locked it again.

The baby meerkat lay there in Naruto's hand, while he stroke it's fur. He went inside and waited by the counter with Sakura and Sasuke.

Harry walked instantly to the owls. He was about to walk further until he saw something slithering up to one of the Snowy owls.

"_Leave her Alone. She's mine." _said Harry.

The snake looked up. _"You can speak. It's been over 12 centuries and no one was ever a parselmouth. Are there more?" _

_"Yes. Two more." _said Harry thinking about it. _"one is an evil Dark Lord, who's name is Voldemort. And another, he is my friend. He's name is Sasuke. Now leave the owls alone." _

_"Alright, Speaker." _The snake slithered away.

The owls all hooted happily. The snowy owl flew over to Harry and nipped at his ear.

"Hmm, I'll take you. I can feel a vibe flowing through you. You must be my familiar" said Harry.

Owl hooted. Harry walked over to the counter, and joined his friends.

They all paid and left the shop.

"That was fun." said Sakura,skipping.

"I'm hungry." said Naruto.

"Let's go eat lunch and then we can all sit and talk" said Harry.

Sasuke nodded in agreement. So they all walked to the leaky cauldron and paid for some drinks.

"ahh I want ramen!" said Naruto.

"Why don't we go to muggle London, they should have noodle shops." said Harry,sipping his hot chocolate.

"Can we? Can we?" asked Naruto.

"Why not? We can also buy clothes while were out." said Sakura.

"Alright. I already exchanged lots of galleons into muggle money." said Sasuke,drinking butterbeer.

"But we should pack our stuff first. People might notice something if we have a Snake, an Eagle, a Meerkat and an Owl."

"Alright, meet back down here in 5 minutes." said Harry.

They all separated into their rooms, and soon were out again. They all left the leaky Cauldron.

"Now that I've seen Diagon Alley, I find Muggle London weird." said Harry. The others all nodded.

They all walked to a nearby Mall. Naruto lead them to the food court were they sat down enjoying some noodle box.

Sakura lead them to a clothing shop were they bought various things.

Harry lead them to an electronics shop were they bought iPhones, so when they were bored they could play games, and more importantly so they could communicate with each other. They also bought laptops for other reasons.

Sasuke lead them to a toy shop were they bought a bunch of toy wands. "So we won't stand out, we can pretend were using wands" he said.

The quartet then left for the Leaky Cauldron again.

"Let's try out our abilities" said Sasuke. "If we can control them, then we won't have to worry about mood swings and stuff at Hogwarts."

Sakura started to read about magic abilities while the boys practised them.

"Alright. So far, I've found out, a metamorphmagus is someone who can change to whatever they like.." she told them.

"So if I concentrate like this..." she screwed up her face and then surprisingly, her mouth and nose changed into a beak. She changed it back.

"How cool! and apparently it's really rare." she said.

"what else have you found?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, animal transformations are in here. It's the same as metamorphmegus. Just concentrate really hard and picture what animal you want to become and you'll become it. Go ahead try" said Sakura to Naruto.

He concentrated really hard, but to his disappointment was only able to change his head.

"Flying: To be able to fly, you must be born with the ability. That's you three, anyway. You must meditate for a while and relax your body, then you must concentrate and imagine yourself flying, for that step you should start hovering, then as you practise more and more you should be able to start flying. So it's like a patience thing" said Sakura, reading from the book.

The boys nodded, eager to hear more.

"What about our elemtal magic, like fire, ice and stuff." asked Harry.

Sakura looked through the contents of the book.

"Nothing about that stuff." she said. "Oh!" she turned to a page and started reading.

"Word Magic. Word magic is runes and much more. If you are born with word magic, then you can simply wave your wand/hand by spelling what you would like. For example, point your wand/hand in mid air and spell ICE. When you do, a block of Ice the amount you want will appear. But to do this, you must first meditate and relax your mind. You must also be very intelligent."

"That's so cool!" said Harry. The others nodded.

"So I guess we'll have to figure out how to use our elemetal magic on our own" said Sasuke.

"I guess so." said Naruto. "Let's train."

"Alright." the other's agreed.

The Quartet then practised Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu.

* * *

**Short chapter, yes I know. Sorry. But I couldn't think of anything else they would do at the shops. The next chapter they'll be practising their abilities, magic and Ninja techniques. **


	4. 4 Training

**Chapter 4**

**Training**

* * *

The days that went by and September 1st was getting closer. The four had already learnt some spells and were now up to the severing charm.

One afternoon, the quartet had gone on a 1 hour walk past Diagon Alley and found a valley. No one was there so they decided to use it to train, as it had a lake and lots of tree's.

"Diffindo!" shouted Sakura, holding her toy wand but also pointing her finger at a pile to a long patch of grass. The grass was cut neatly to the length Sakura wished.

"Yay! I got it!" she said happily.

Naruto was finding the spell difficult and already nearly cut Sasuke in half.

Harry had been practising Taijutsu, to strengthen his body more. Sasuke was meditating.

After 1 hour and 30 minutes they rotated, Harry practised Ninjutsu, Sakura meditated, Naruto continued to practise the spell, and Sasuke joined him.

They kept doing this all day only stopping to have breaks when they got tired or hungry.

When the sky became dark they all jogged back to Diagon Alley and the Leaky cauldron.

They all entered Sakura's room, and sat down on her bed.

"less than a week until we get to go to Hogwarts!" Sakura shouted excitedly, crossing of another day on her calender.

A lady walked in carrying food and handed it to them before leaving.

"I love room service" said Naruto clapping his hands together.

They all at and discussed their progress.

Sasuke was starting hover. They had all completed the Severing Charm,("Finally!, it took us 'bout a week trying to do it!" said Naruto in between chunks full of food.)

Harry was now going over what he learnt before going to the next stage in Ninja training.

They had all named their pets familiar's as well, except or Sasuke. Naruto's meerkat was called "Chujitsuna".

Sakura named her Eagle "Kenkyo".

Harry named his owl "Yukana" but called her "Yuki" for short.

They were also making up their own language, in case they needed to tell each other something but couldn't get privacy.

They next day, they all jogged back to the valley.

"I wonder where the rest all are." said Sasuke.

"Who?" asked Harry.

"Our old friends, remember how we told you about Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru and Ino and the rest?" said Sakura.

"oh yeah" he said, eating a salad Tom had prepared earlier. "What if they're in Diagon Alley?".

"They could be. But we don't have time to go looking for them. We need to train ourselves. To defeat Orochimaru once again." said Sasuke.

"You know, 'till this day, I _still _can't believe a baby beat Orochimaru, and it took us over a year to, and we had powerful ninja!" said Naruto.

Sasuke and Sakura nodded grimly.

"People died because of him. Even one of the most powerful leaders ever! but he was reincarnated into Dumbldore" said Naruto,smiling sadly.

"I think we should train differently." said Sakura. "I'm really getting confused now"

Sasuke agreed. "I think we should do the same thing at the same time, now that Harry has caught up with us.".

Naruto and Harry nodded. "Let's meditate, the sooner we learn how to fly, the better." said Naruto. "and Sakura can practise her word magic too." . And that is what they did.

The quartet sat in a line, crossing their legs and emptying their minds. Sakura concentrated her mind on Word magic, imagining herself doing it. She opened one eye and saw Sasuke Hovering in circles, Naruto was going up in a straight line but he getting higher and higher. Harry was only Hovering a short distance. She closed her eyes again and started to meditate.

Ater a while, they all stopped to have a break.

"That was great!" said Sakura.

"No it wasn't, I didn't even move" said Sakura.

"Yes you did, you were going in circles in the air, Naruto was hovering higher and higher, and Harry was hovering a short distance from the ground." she said simply.

"That's what I imagined myself doing!" said Naruto.

"Yeah, but it felt like I wasn't even moving." said Harry.

"wow." said Sakura. "I'll research that,".

"Let's do some Taijutsu" said Harry. It was his favourite.

"Okay" said the others.

"Let's split up into two groups and practise on each other" said Sasuke. The other three nodded and partnered up. Harry with Sakura, and Naruto with Sasuke.

"Just basic's for now, to refresh our body" he said.

Harry punched, kicked and blocked. Suddenly they heard a scream. They stopped straight away. "What was that?" wondered Sakura.

"I don't know but it was coming from here, follow me" said Naruto.

They jumped from tree to tree until they reached a village, it wasn't even far from the valley.

"Look!" pointed out Harry. There was a group of men harassing a woman.

"let's help her, but only Taijutsu, I think it's a muggle village" Said Sasuke as they ran.

"Hey jerk!" shouted Naruto. He stuck out his tongue.

"Why you little-" the man tried grabbing Naruto but Harry came and kicked him full in the face, then Sasuke came and finished it off. Sakura was calming the woman down.

"Thank you! thank you so much!" She had her hand on her chest and she was breathing heavily.

"you are very talented children, theres lot's of crimes in this area, the world need's people like you." said the woman, giving them ten dollars each.

"Thank you, were happy to help" said Sakura.

The quartet walked back to the valley.

"I think we should help that village. Stop all the crimes and stuff," said Naruto.

"Yeah, but we should stay hidden or else people might come after us."

"what about black cloaks and masks?" said Sakura

"Yeah, and weapons," said Sasuke

"we'll need a name" said Harry

"How about the Ninja Four?" said Naruto

"That actually sounds really good." said Sasuke.

"we should have code names though, like the ANBU" said Sakura.

"What about our pets names?" said Harry

"There is _no _way I'm being called Meerkat" said Naruto.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, I don't really wanna be called Owl either" said Harry.

"Let's go by the Hogwarts emblem animals" said Sasuke.

"Yeah! and let's change the cloaks so instead of black they can be yellow, green, red, and blue." said Naruto.

"Yeah, that'll work." said Naruto, drinking water.

"Come on, let's practise some elemental magic." said Sakura.

Sakura had been able to make it rain in a specific area, than she lowered a cloud, which she realised became solid when she touched it.

"If a muggle were to touch it," she said. "It would stay transparent. For magic folk it becomes solid and depending on how good of a person you are, it allows you to ride it."

"So now, you not being able to fly doesn't matter, as you can ride clouds!" said Harry joyfully.

At the end of the day, Sasuke was able to produce a small flame onto his hand. At first it burnt, then it tickled and then it felt as if he'd had it his whole life.

Naruto was able to send a spark of electricity, for him also, it electrified him, then made him feel tingly and then felt like he was born with it.

Sakura could produce a block of Ice, at first she nearly froze to death, then she felt pins and needles and then the same as the others.

Harry was able to make a small wave in the lake, and made it snow just around them.

At the end of the day, they were all exhausted and their energy drained. It was 8:24 p.m and they were jogging back to Diagon Alley. They entered the leaky cauldron when Sasuke thought of something.

"What if we put camera's around that muggle village so we could then know what's going on, and we'll charm them to notify us when there's trouble." he said as they entered Sakura's room, which was the most organised.

"That is a good idea, but how will the camera's notify us?" asked Naruto,

"Hmm leave that to me." said Sakura, pulling out a sketchbook. She took out a pencil and started to sketch something.

"I've charmed them to draw what I'm thinking of." she said. A minute later, she turned it around and showed them what she had been drawing.

"It's a watch. It'll tell the time so no one gets suspicious, but if you put in a certain password here-" she pointed to it. "then it'll sort of like slide open and show all these buttons. It'll also have a hologram screen. So when the camera's find trouble, the watch will vibrate, and then you'll click this button-" she pointed to somehwere else now, "then it'll accept, and show you what happened. It'll be no problem even while were at hogwarts, but it will be when were in class." she said.

"Thats awsome!" said Naruto.

"Yeah, you should do this often." said Harry.

"Oh, I do." said Sakura, blushing, her hair turning a deep shade of red. She showed them a sketch of a device that would teleport them wherever they wanted.

"It's nothing like a portkey. You push this button, and then it should make a beeping noise and then it should start glowing. Then you press this blue button and put the teleporter to your mouth like this-" she showed them,"and say were you want to go, and it'll take you there."

"That's amazing Sakura!" said Sasuke. If possible, Sakura went even more red, accidentally sprouting cat ears and whiskers.

"So how long do we have left until Hogwarts?"asked Harry,losing track of time.

Sakura got up and checked her calendar. "no way, theres one day left." she said in shock.

"Wow, I guess we've been so caught up in training, we didn't even realise..." Said Harry.

"Well, what should we do tomorrow?" asked Sakura, sitting back down.

"Well, no training, that's for sure. I think we should look around Diagon Alley, we might make new aqqauinteces, or see old friends," said Sasuke.

"Alright. Well go to bed or something. Goodnight" said Sakura,yawning. The boys all left and went to sleep.

The next morning, the quartet spent the morning packing things away. They packed their spare toy wands at the bottom of their trunks and other things they wouldn't want others to see. Sakura had finished the watches. She made them all waterproof and made them the same colour as the Houses they were to be in. She entered Diagon Alley alone this time.

She wondered around, buying materials for more of her inventions, and other stuff. She passed a shop and bought heaps of headbands which she charmed to protect her from any hexes, potions or curses. She also bought the boys some protective items. Then when she thought she'd go back, she heard some familiar voices.

"Wonder what we'll do there?" asked a female voice.

"I hope there's lot's of food" said a male one.

"This is all too troublesome for me." said another.

"Ino-pig! Shikamaru! Choji!" Sakura shouted turning around.

A blonde girl spun around, along with a black haired boy, and a chubby brunette boy.

"Sakura-chan?" said Choji.

"Where are Sasuke and Naruto?" asked Shikamaru.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ino.

"Hey! Sasuke and Naruto are in the leaky Cauldron. We've been staying here with a friend. His name is Harry Potter." said Sakura, hugging them each.

"You mean that Boy Who Lived kid?" asked Ino.

"Yeah. But he's actually really nice, we also trained him to be a ninja, he's a natural in Taijutsu." said Sakura. "Come on! we've got so much to catch up on." she grabbed Ino's arm and pulled her, running to the leaky cauldron.

"Sakura! we were wondering where-" Sasuke said, then realising her companions.

"INO! SHIKAMARU! CHOJI!" said Naruto, happily bouncing around.

"I don't think I've ever been so happy to see that idiot." said Shikamaru,shrugging.

The quartet told team 10 about everything that had happened so far. They hadn't looked surprised. "Well, coming from you 3, I'd expect no less. But this kid is totally corrupted." said Shikamaru, pointing to Harry.

"So you've been practising huh?" asked Ino. "Well so have we. I have this awesome power where I can turn into anybody I've ever laid eyes on. It's like my jutsu I used to and still use, but this power is way better, I can duplicate my self and then change my appearances to look like someone else, then I can control both me and my duplicated self at the same time." said Ino.

"Yeah, and I have Shadow power, I can make shadows, control them, everything I used to be able to do, except it's power increased." said Shikamaru.

"Yeah, and whenever I eat food, I get more strength." said Choji happily.

"Oh yeah!, we forgot to tell you" said Sakura. They then explained to Team 10 how they were Hogwarts heirs, about all their special abilities.

"Oooh! I'm so jealous." pouted Ino.

"But it's to bring down Orochimaru in this life too." said Naruto.

"Hey our watches are vibrating." said Sasuke.

"Yeah." said Harry, clicking a button, suddenly the vibrating stopped and a hologram appeared. It showed a bank robbery, and 3 guys were holding people hostage.

"Come on." said Sasuke, pulling his hood over his head. He pulled out Sakura's Teleporter, and as they all grabbed each other, they swirled and swirled until they were no longer in the leaky cauldron, but just outside a familiar forest.

"What's going-?" asked Ino.

"Just watch," said Sakura, leaping onto a roof. She ran to the bank, followed by Sasuke, Harry and Naruto. Ino, Choji and Shikamaru were following close behind too.

The Quartet leaped down in front of a bank. The were police officers surrounding it from everywhere.

"Leave it to us" said Sasuke. He kicked the doors open.

"W-we've got Hostages!" said a man, grabbing the closest person he could find. He held a gun to their head.

"Shut up!" said Harry angrily. Naruto sped toward him and kicked the gun out of his hands, he grabbed the woman and placed her down, and punched the guy. Sasuke took care of another guy, while Harry the other. Sakura led all the adults, children and babies outside to safety, while the boys continued to kick the robbers ass. When they were done, they handed them over to the police.

"T-thank you." said the policeman, surprised.

The quartet nodded and sped off.

"What was that all about?" asked Ino, once they re-joined them.

"We're doing missions," said Sasuke.

"Oh, well what's with those watches?" asked Shikamaru

"Sakura made them, they notify us when there's trouble. If we don't receive it, it goes to our phones."

Team 10 nodded in understanding. "This is where we always train, magic, ninjutsu, elemental magic, genjutsu and Taijutsu." said Naruto, as they reached the valley.

"so any of you seen the others?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, we've seen Neji, but he was in a hurry or something. Oh yeah! and Lee, he was looking for Sakura everywhere, I mean literally everywhere, heck he nearly left the country until Hokage-sama came and told him you were still in England." said Ino,laughing.

Sakura blushed. The rest of the evening went by and the group of 7 were catching u and showing each other their new skills.

"So where are you staying?" asked Naruto.

"Here at the leaky Cauldron, we got here today." said Shikamaru. The others nodded.

"Kay well, goodnight." said Sakura, stretching and yawning.

"Goodnight" said the others, and they all went separate ways.

* * *

**Was it good? The next chapter is just them going to platform 9 3/4 and yes they will see more of their friends. **


	5. 5 Hogwarts

**Chapter 5**

**Hogwarts**

* * *

The next morning, everyone was nervous and panicking. The boys got their things mixed up, or hadn't yet packed.

"Are we the only decent ones here?" Ino asked Sakura, who merely nodded.

"Ino, meet Kenkyo, He's my Eagle" said Sakura, as Kenkyo flew down eating a dead mouse.

"Cute, I don't have an animal, might just buy one next year or something." said Ino.

"It's 10:30 a.m!" Sakura said. "BOYS GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE NOW!" shouted Sakura.

The boys all came, heaving their trunks. "CAN YOU DO MAGIC OR WHAT?" she asked, she picked up her toy wand, "Pack" she said and moved her hand in a long sweeping movement.

All the boys things came down from their rooms and put themselves in. The boys looked down sheepishly.

"Come on!" said Sakura, and they all followed her out.

"How do we get there?" asked Choji.

"We walk," aid Harry simply.

"how long will it take?" asked Ino,

"13 minutes" said Sakura. "now shut up, I've got a headache."

They all went silent as to not feel the wrath of Tsunade's apprentice.

After 20 mintues of, walking and getting lost and finally getting back on track, they had reached kings cross.

"Phew, I was starting to think we'd never get here!" said Naruto.

"Well, where's platform 9 3/4" asked Harry getting them each a trolley.

"Umm.. wait a sec, did you just see that?" asked Sasuke.

"see what?"

"Those red heads, they just disappeared into the wall!" said Naruto noticing it as well.

"Come, let's do what they did."

"Are you an idiot?" said Sakura. "You want to run into that barrier?"

"Stay with my stuff, I'm going to try it, If I get in there, take my stuff with you." said Naruto. And so he ran, at full speed,, and to all their great surprise, he went in.

They all followed him, Sasuke handing him his trolley.

"Right, now we have... 3 MINUTES! GET ON THAT TRAIN!" shouted Sakura. They all entered the train just as the guards closed the doors.

"Alright, let's find an empty compartment" said Shikamaru. Not long after, they found an empty compartment and settled all their stuff in.

They sat down in silence, resting. Then the red head boy from before, passed their compartment. He looked up hopefully, and then sighed, when he realised it was full.

"I'm going to go out and look for the others" said Sasuke.

"I'll come," said Sakura. Sasuke nodded and they both headed out. Not long after that, the lunch lady came past. "Anything from the trolley dearies?" she asked.

"Oh, um.. I'll get the lot" said Harry, stomach grumbling. As they pulled out a table and dumped the sweets on it, 3 people entered their compartment.

"Hello, Blonde, Potter. I see you have your friends with you, tell me, are they as worthless as you are?" asked Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Git, it seems your not welcome so Goodbye." said Naruto, he stood up unafraid and punched Malfoy in the face.

"why you!" shouted his bodygaurds, Crabbe and Goyle.

"I'm not afraid of you! Being big isn't always the advantage!" shouted Naruto, kicking Goyle in the stomach.

"Where I come from, people get sent to the hospital because they have a missing eye, a knife just went through them or worse! Fighting is part of our curriculum so I guarantee you, I won't let you hurt me!" said Naruto.

Harry stood up and took on Crabbe. The 3 ran away, clothes and face bloody.

"That should teach them." said Harry.

A bushy brunette girl came into their compartment. "My names Hermione Granger. You haven't been fighting have you? You'll get expelled from Hogwarts before you even step foot in it." she said.

Everyone in that compartment but Hermione smirked. "_We _can't get expelled, even if we were mass criminals." they said chuckling. Harry saw her expression, "It's an inside joke" he said.

"Well, it's not very funny, is it?" she said bossily.

"Relax, were kids, being silly is part of our nature" said Naruto happily. "Come sit with us."

Hermione loosened up a bit. "A-are you sure?" she asked.

"Positively positive." they all said.

"Well, alright." she said sitting down next to Harry. "So what house do you think you'll be in?"

At that moment, Sasuke and Sakura walked in.

"We found the rest" said Sakura, sitting down next to Shikamaru.

"They said "Hi," but there wouldn't be enough room for us all, so they said "We'll see each other at Hogwarts" and yeah, who are you?" asked Sasuke.

"H-hermione Granger." she said stiffly.

Sasuke eyed her, then smiled. "What house do you think you'll be in?" he asked.

"R-ravenclaw." she said.

"Great! we'll be good friends then!" said Sakura, shaking hands.

Hermione felt relieved. After the hours passed, the 8 seemed to have gotten along with each other very well. A few older students came and goggled at Harry's scar, but other than that, everything had gone by well.

Finally, the trip seemed to come to an end.

"We have arrived at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please keep your things on the train, including pets, as they will all be taken down to your dorms." said the loudspeaker lady.

The Quartet, team 10, and Hermione all left the compartment with their robes on, heading outside. There they joined a group of first years, and weren't surprised at all by Hagrid, except for Hermione that was.

"Firs' years this way! Firs' years this way! Come on' no more then four to a boat!" shouted the man in a booming voice. The quartet all stepped onto a boat as it rocked slightly. As they started off, they noticed a tentacle sticking out from the water. They decided to ignore it.

Soon after, they had smoothly reached shore. Sasuke pet Tigris as she lay hidden in his robes, same for Naruto with Chijutsuna (which he called Chiji for short).

The man lead them all to great big doors, where a woman stood, waiting. She looked like a very stern witch, and the group of 8 instantly knew she was not a woman to meddle with.

"Thank you Hagrid," she said. "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." she informed them all. "I shall return when we are ready for, please wait quietly."

Lot's of first years looked scared, Draco was trying to act brave, coming up with idea's of how they were to be sorted, they were: they would have to save some muggles, they would have to cast hexes and jinxes, they would have to enchant the headmaster or something and finally, he reckoned they'd have to kill a dragon.

"First of all, dragons are illegal, the school would have to close before a dragon came into the grounds. Secondly, they aren't going to test us with physical strength or anything like that, most likely they'd be sorting us from our values, or else anyone would go into which ever house they liked. And thirdly, You can't save muggles, because you aren't even allowed to leave the grounds until third year hogsmeade trips. So next time, I'd recommend re searching what you say." said Sakura, annoyed.

"No one asked your opinion filthy little muggle-born" said Draco. His friends sneered, "oooh take that muggle born".

"The jokes on you, you filthy ferret, I'm a pureblood, so are all my friends. And anyway, I'd rather be a muggle than a stuck up git like you" said Sakura replying.

Malfoy was about to reply until McGonagall re entered the room. "Enough talking, follow me." she said sternly.

She opened the large doors and led them all into a large room, filled with students from 12 to 17 years old.

Not one sound was made from the first years, as most of them were shaking. They walked to the front of the hall, where there stood a stool. Professor Mcgonagall came out holding an old ragged hat, placing it on the stool.

"Do you think we'll have to make something come out of it?" asked Harry, thinking about the shows Dudley used to watch.

"no..I don't think so.." said Sasuke.

But suddenly, a trim at the bottom of the hat appeared, and it started to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The hall burst into applause. Even the Quartet couldn't help but smile.

"Brilliant!" said Hermione. "All we have to do, is try on that hat!". A sigh of relief could be heard from nearly all the first years.

"When I call out your names, you will come and place the hat on your head" said Mcgonagall, reading a piece of pearchment.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

There was a moments pause after the girl placed the hat on her head, and then-

"HUFFLEPUFF!".Naruto clapped.

"Aburame, Shino!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Akimichi, Choji!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

This went on until-

"Granger,Hermione!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Haruno,Sakura!" Sakura stood up and placed the hat on her head.

"Oh my.. Rowena's heiress has finally arrived... You are very brave, in fact, I'm wondering if I should put you in Gryffindor, but that would ruin everything if I did.. So..RAVENCLAW!"

Sakura joined Hermione at the table of Ravenclaws, who cheered loudly.

"Hyuuga, Hinata!"

"Hmm... You are quite brave, but your love for Uzumaki is more than anything. You want to be anywhere he goes... then better be..HUFFLEPUFF"

Naruto smiled and winked at Hinata as she blushed and hurried off to the Hufflepuff table.

"Inuzuka,Kiba!" shouted Mcgonagall.

"You are very loyal to your friends, and mostly Akamaru, your dog partner. You would risk your life to save him, you are brave like all your friends, but again, mostly loyal..HUFFLEPUFF"

Kiba went and joined Hinata on the table.

"Nara, Shikamaru!"

"Hmm... extremely clever, and brave. Your cleverness exceeds your braveness however, and you do not take pride in it either, but are modest. Better be.. RAVENCLAW"

Shikamaru smiled and joined Hermione and Sakura.

"Potter,Harry!" The hall went silent. Everyone was staring at Harry as he walked up to the stool, placing the hat on his head.

"A Potter eh? And Gryffindors heir too, no surprise there, your father was the last heir to Gryffindor, he just never told anyone. Well, I see lo's of cunningness in you, wouldn't do bad in Slytherin, but your Uchiha friend will be going there, will he not? so better be..GRYFFINDOR"

Harry got up and sat down next to the red head from before. The Gryffindor table burst into the loudest applause, while people sang "WE GOT POTTER!".

When they were silenced, Mcgonagall continued:

"Uchiha,Sasuke!" As Sasuke got up, many girls battered their eyes, and whispered or giggled.

"SLYTHERIN!" He took off his hat and sat next to Shino.

"Uzumaki,Naruto!" Many girls awed or cooed.

"HUFFLEPUFF" He went and sat next to Hinata.

"Yamanaka,Ino!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ino went and joined Choji and Harry.

After the sorting was done, everyone dug into their food.

"Neji!" said Ino.

"Ino," Neji nodded. "Choji"

"What year are you in?" asked Harry. Neji stared, not because of the fact that he was the boy who lived, but because he was intruding a conversation.

"Don't worry, he's with us." said Ino. Neji nodded. "I'm in 2nd year. Like always, just a year above you." he said. Harry nodded.

"Hello Ino! Choji!" said a familiar voice from next to Neji. The 3 hadn't even noticed Rock Lee sitting there, neither had they seen Tenten sitting on the other side of him.

"Hey!" she said cheerfully.

"So what's happened so far?" asked Ino.

"We'll tell you later." said Neji.

"So where'd the other's go? like the sand siblings," asked Ino, changing the subject.

"Gaara and Kankuro are in Slytherin, Temari is in Ravenclaw." said Tenten.

"Surprising, they never seperate." said Choji, already on his 6th helpings.

When dinner was finished, everyone left for their common rooms. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Harry were video chatting on their laptops. Sakura had placed charms on all their muggle devices to withstand the amount of magical era around the place. They had each drawn their curtains on their bed and had placed silencing charms around them.

"Apparently, Gaara and Kankuro just woke up after the war in some weird place. They had no idea where they were but thy had just shrunk. Hokage sama found them and told them that time had skipped after they were reincarnated, and even thought they couldn't remember anthing the past 11/12 years, others could." said Sasuke.

"Thats what Neji said" said Harry.

"Yeah and Temari too." said Sakura.

Naruto shrugged. "Hey, I was thinking, remember how we inherited stuff from the founders?" he asked.

"yeah.."

"well, one of them was Gryffindor's secret training room or something." he said thoughtfully. "If Harry can find it then we can use that to train in, so no one would think it was unusual that a group of first years can do Ninja techniques."

"True, but I'd rather running and Taijutsu out in open air." said Sakura. The other's agreed.

"I came up with a schedule, listen. Saturday Mornings- 4:00 a.m jogging/running, 5:00 a.m Swimming in the lake, 6:30 a.m Taijutsu, 7:30 a.m elemental magic, 8:30 a.m Breakfast. Then the rest of the day can be spent doing whatever we want. The same for sundays, except we should practise Ninjutsu and Genjutsu in Gryffindor training room." said Sakura.

"That'a great!, I'll start looking for the Training room whenever I have free time," said Harry.

"Yeah, I'll try looking for the room of requirement" said Naruto.

"I'll look for the chamber of secrets, though I'm pretty sure I read about it in Hogwarts, A history." said Sasuke.

"I'll try and find Ravenclaw Library" said Sakura. "I'm pretty sure there would be way more things in Ravenclaw library than the school library.".

"Mm.." said Naruto sleepily.

"Well, Goodnight." said Harry.

"Goodnight" the others replied and they all hung up.

* * *

**Was it good? Well goodnight for real, it's 12:23 a.m here. ^^**


End file.
